Sorceress Of Slytherin
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: Turns out Draco has an older sister. She's come to Hogwarts after learning magic in the US and havoc just seems to follow this girl around. May be some pairings later.
1. Arrival

**Okay, so Draco has a sister, a trouble-making, eccentric, and slightly testy, older sister. After an education in the School of Witchcraft at Salem in the USA, she's coming home to complete her education in Hogwarts during her seventh year. **

**Disclaimer: I does not own Harry Potter; I'm pretty sure that would be J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Arrival**

Portkeys were never really my thing. They tended to make me nauseous at times, and I would really rather Apparate, but I haven't got my green light on that yet, so a portkey seemed to be my only option, aside from jumping on my Thunderstrike broomstick and flying home. I chose the portkey. I just wondered why they needed to be old used _junk_. It just really didn't make sense.

I arrived on the grounds of the Malfoy manor house just after three. And, in case anyone was wondering, so-called "jet-lag" does tend to affect a few witches after they portkey or Apparate over a long distance, me being among them of course.

I was welcomed back home wit the usual Malfoy-like un-attentiveness. The only one who bothered to hug me home was my mother. Father had summoned me into the sitting room, looked me up and down, welcomed me back, and bid me leave. Draco, my younger brother and only sibling, and slightly better at greetings.

We'd nearly bumped into each other in the hall.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you too Dray," I said.

"Likewise Alvara," he'd replied. It was okay though, we'd save the more sibling moments for when we got to Hogwarts.

So, we ate dinner that day, and in one week Draco and myself were on our way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

**Well then. There it is. Very short, very prologue-ish. More will follow if I get reviews. A lot lies in store for Alvara (which means Elf Warrior. I got it off the internet. Apparently it's Old English.) She happens to have very put opinions on more subjects. **


	2. Diagon Alley

**Well, it's been practically forever since I've updated Alvara and I'm starting to miss her. So... here ya go. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: babydoll8901 and Leanora, who may have forgotten all about the story by now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Alvara. **

**Chapter Two**

**Diagon Alley**

Of course, I've been to Diagon Alley before. It had been the closest magical shopping place while I was growing up after all. Either way, I'd never seen it during the scant few days before the beginning of the school year at Hogwarts, and to be frank, the constant press of bodies against each other trying to find the items on their school lists was a little bit claustrophobic.

But it had to be done, and being me, I always seem to put shopping off to the last minute. It must be Mother hovering over me while I got fitted for new robes, then debating with me the capabilities of the supplies I purchased until I was ready to scream.

I don't begrudge her the mother/daughter time though. Being as I was a bit of a special case, my parents found the best school possible for me. Salem. It was hardly the school a Malfoy, of all people, would normally be sent to, but I'm hardly your ordinary Malfoy. After all, Salem is a school for the magical unique. It's basically a place where parents send there kids when they seem more... adequate in rather rare forms of magic. Of course, the American witches and wizards also sent their children to Salem. The school wouldn't make any money otherwise.

In a nutshell, Hogwarts did NOT teach sorcery. Witchcraft? Yes. Wizardry? Yes. Sorcery of any type? Nope, not a chance. Of course, the practice of sorcery deals with the spirits, ghosts, and souls around us. Occasionally, you might find a zombie or two. Vampires seemed to like us, though. Either way, if parents of any kind found out a sorcerer was teaching their precious children, Hogwarts would probably see so many lawsuits that that particular department would be outlawed before anyone of us could bring forth any convincing argument.

That's right. I said _us._ I'm a sorceress.

Anyway, back to my experiences in Diagon Alley. I'd already bought most of the items on the list Hogwarts had sent me and I was on my way to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for my Potions supplies.

Now normally, students just go into the store and buy the suggested kit for Potions. Get in, get out. Easy. So it would be my luck that, although the sixth years' kits were all put together nice and neat, I would need extra supplies for my sorcery practices.

"So you don't carry salt?"

The clerk looked like he was starting to get annoyed with me. "No ma'am. We don't carry salt. This is a potions store."

"But I'm going to need salt."

"Do you know of any cooking stores in the area Miss? Perhaps you could buy salt there."

I scowled. "I'll need more than a small bag, you idiot."

"I'm sorry ma'am. We don't carry salt. You should be able to get some when you go to school."

To bad for me, sorcery wasn't really an accepted practice at the castle.

"Can I talk to Jiggers then?"

The clerk blinked and ground his teeth, probably trying not to explode towards me.

"Mr. Jiggers is very busy." I noticed he'd dropped the Ma'am and Miss. "He doesn't like to be disturbed."

I glared at him. "Tell him Alvara Malfoy came to see him." The clerk's eyes widened at my name and nodded carefully. "Yes ma'am. So sorry ma'am. Right away."

So I waited at the counter for Jiggers to get me my salt that I oh-so needed for any kind of sorcery. You see, my practice requires a circle of power so whatever you call to you is in your control. Can't have a rogue zombie running around eating people, now can we?

Of course, it would just be my luck that a few people (Just a note here, but I'm really not much of a people person) decided to stand behind me in line, babbling the whole time. I really wasn't listening, but the constant chatter wasn't exactly relaxing.

"Where's the clerk at?"

It took me a minute to realize one of them had spoken to me.

"Don't be rude Ron." A frizzy-haired girl admonished the boy. _Ron? _I'd heard that name somewhere before.

I turned around to face him. I rolled my eyes. "How am I supposed to know? He disappeared a few minutes ago. I think maybe I scared him off."

The third one chuckled. "How did you do that? Slug usually scares the customers away."

I grinned slightly. "It wasn't Slug. Some new recruit I think. Poor kid."

It was then that the girl interrupted. "By the way, who are you? I've never seen you at Hogwarts before."

Of course, it was then that Jiggers decided to show himself. "Ah, Miss Malfoy. I've already prepared your order. It'll be delivered to Hogwarts soon."

I nodded. Jiggers, unlike most Hogwarts-educated people, new a little about sorcery. Of course, he thought the extra salt was for my constantly messing with new potions. Oh how wrong he was.

"Thank you Jiggers." I pulled out the necessary Galleons and handed them to him.

And with a quick spin on my heel, I turned and walked out of the shop. I was supposed to meet Mother at Madam Malkins' half an hour ago.

It was only on my way out the door that I realized the three were staring at me. I also noticed that one of them was the famous Harry Potter. Hmm... looks like I just met the so-called "Golden Trio."

**Wow that chapter was a little hard to write. I really don't like the filler chapters, at least for writing them. **

**And there will be more to come soon. I've got a ton of ideas for the story. **

**Signing off,**

**The Phantom **


End file.
